Akatsuki Chat Room
by AkumeKura
Summary: Akatsuki is feared worldwide, infamous for its S ranked criminals, known for its disfigured members, and...wait! Akatsuki chatroom? Includes chaos. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples! My friend and I made this 'cause I thought it would be fun. This is only the first chapter but the next might take a while... anyway, hope you like it. Constructive critisiem(sp) would be helpful. Flames are welcome, but only if it's for a good reason.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki

* * *

**AkumeKat has signed on  
****DeathNote has signed on  
****Jashin has signed on  
****Mangekyou has signed on  
****BlondBird has signed on  
****Danna has signed on**

BlondBird: Oi, Danna, un  
Danna: what  
AkumeKat: …  
BlondBird: shit. How did we managed to get in this chatroom, un  
Jashin: you guys have only 5 #$in' seconds to tell what the hell is going on here  
DeathNote: eh. what the...  
AkumeKat: hehe. You CAN cuss on this.

**Danna has signed off**

BlondBird: wait  
AkumeKat: ...

**BlondBird has signed off**

Jashin: oh #$!

**Jashin has signed off**

Mangekyou: ...  
AkumeKat: Why's everyone signing off?  
Mangekyou: ...  
DeathNote: no idea  
AkumeKat: ...  
DeathNote: they probably think each other as retards. xD  
Mangekyou: ...

**Goldrush has signed on**

AkumeKat: ...  
Goldrush: where is that bastard?  
AkumeKat: ...?  
Mangekyou: by "bastard," I take it that you mean Hidan?  
DeathNote: uh. he went  
AkumeKat: ...  
Goldrush: Itachi, get that son of an ass in the living room  
AkumeKat: hehe. _entertained  
_Mangekyou: he's already in the living room  
Goldrush: good. I have to settle things with that holy bastard

**Goldrush has signed off**

DeathNote: that was weird  
AkumeKat: _private message to DeathNote_ Why is Hidan in the 'living' room?  
DeathNote: _private message to AkumeKat_ uh... probably because he's looking for his bible XD  
AkumeKat: _private message to DeathNote_ hehe  
Mangakyou: ...  
DeathNote: _private message to AkumeKat_ he's going to get his umpteenth scar this week...  
Mangekyou: ...the room is shaking because of Kakuzu and Hidan...  
DeathNote: what are they doing?

**Mangekyou has signed off  
****BlondBird has signed on**

BlondBird: I'm going to murder them, un!

**BlondBird has signed off**

AkumeKat: onely...

**Danna has signed on**

AkumeKat: God damn typos!!!

**BlackandWhite has signed on**

AkumeKat: I curse you typos to hell!  
BlackandWhite: what happened //they're getting on my nerves...//  
AkumeKat: I can believe that.  
Danna: Hidan probably stole his money and hid it somewhere  
BlackandWhite: Che.

**BlackandWhite has signed off**

DeathNote: that's typical Hidan behavior

**Danna has signed off**

DeathNote: Eh. they're fleety. xD

**BlondBird has signed on**

BlondBird: ok. that's it. I'm going to burn their sorry asses.

**BlondBird has signed off**

AkumeKat: Go for it!  
DeathNote: _sweatdrop  
_DeathNote: It's a Death Battle  
AkumeKat: Darn it all. I posted too late.  
DeathNote: they're just too fast  
AkumeKat: that's a good thing. The battle I mean  
DeathNote: figured you'd say that  
AkumeKat: eh...

**SnowyOwl has signed on**

AkumeKat: damn it all  
AkumeKat: What?

**GreedPower has signed on**

DeathNote: yo  
SnowyOwl: I'm bored  
GreedPower: if they refuse to stop the idiotic match right now, I will personally see to them

**GreedPower has signed off**

AkumeKat: Then go practice like you're supposed to  
SnowyOwl: Meany butt  
DeathNote: Aah, even the Leader is annoyed

**SnowyOwl has signed off  
****BlackandWhite has signed on  
****Danna has signed on  
****BlondBird has signed on  
****Mangekyou has signed on**

AkumeKat: hehe. The brat has left the building!  
BlondBird: those two bastards  
DeathNote: -.- you're her sister  
AkumeKat?  
AkumeKat: I didn't ask to be her sister!  
Mangekyou: Leader is seeing to them  
DeathNote: -.- ah well.  
AkumeKat: that must be fun _sarcasm  
_BlackandWhite//that's good//  
BlondBird: it was fun alright  
AkumeKat: Aww. Wish I could have seen it.  
Danna: it was fun seeing Hidan's face being punched  
BlondBird: that was supposed to be sarcasm...  
BlackandWhite: as long as they stop, it's fine with me  
AkumeKat: So?  
AkumeKat: but that's no fun at all  
Mangekyou: ...  
BlondBird: they almost shattered my clay bird, un!  
AkumeKat: and your point would be...?  
Danna: that's because you left it on the desktop to show it off to Tobi  
AkumeKat: Where IS Tobi?  
BlackandWhite//wonder why Tobi isn't here yet//  
BlondBird: _twitch  
_Danna: he was on a mission earlier...  
AkumeKat: and I'm usually the twitching one  
Mangekyou: he was sent to hunt down the clay bird that Deidara made to test his "skills"

**BlondBird has signed off**

Danna: ...guilty  
AkumeKat: I think we made him mad. X)  
Mangekyou: it's the truth  
AkumeKat: What are they doing now?  
BlackandWhite: he'll return sooner or later  
DeathNote: probably facing the consequence from Leader  
AkumeKat: Has anyone been killed?  
DeathNote: -.-  
Danna: no. Hidan and Kakuzu are both, in a sense, immortal  
AkumeKat: Damn it all  
BlackandWhite: it's not easy just killing them out of the blue  
AkumeKat: What about out of the grey?  
Mangekyou: it's the same  
AkumeKat: No, it's not.  
BlackandWhite: I'll going to check what's happening

**BlackandWhite has signed off**

AkumeKat: Why are you people sio quiet?  
AkumeKat: ...  
DeathNote: well, because they're awaiting for the result  
AkumeKat: the typos! ARG! I shall kill them!

**Danna has signed off**

AkumeKat: ...  
Mangekyou: it seems as if Kakuzu managed to damage Hidan's ribs  
Mangekyou: although it'll heal later on  
AkumeKat: ... is that a good thing or a bad thing?  
Mangekyou: ...it's entertaining  
AkumeKat: I once again wish I was there  
Mangekyou: ...it seems like Leader wants something.  
DeathNote: like what?

**Mangekyou has signed off**

DeathNote: psh. Secrets, secrets  
AkumeKat: ...lonely I'm so lonely  
DeathNote: I wish I'm in the Hideout  
DeathNote: it'd be interesting  
AkumeKat: _sniff_ I do too

**Goldrush has signed on  
****Jashin has signed on**

AkumeKat: ...  
Jashin: shit

**Jashin has signed off**

AkumeKat: Okay then...  
Goldrush: bastard

**Goldrush has signed off**

**:D has signed on**

DeathNote: ...  
DeathNote: who's that?  
AkumeKat: ...

**:D has signed off**

AkumeKat: dunno

**BlondBird has signed on**

BlondBird: where the hell did he go?

**Danna has signed on**

BlondBird: Oi, Danna, un!  
AkumeKat: Hi Deidara. Hi Sasori.  
Danna: hm?  
AkumeKat: Hi  
AkumeKat: hehe  
BlondBird: hey. Where did he go?  
AkumeKat: who?  
BlondBird: -.-  
AkumeKat: the smiley?  
Danna: he went to get the bird  
AkumeKat: Tobi?  
DeathNote: ohh...  
BlondBird: yea, that idiot  
Danna: I'll go see

**Danna has signed off**

AkumeKat: wow, you're nice _obvious sarcasm  
_BlondBird: that's not a term in my dictionary  
BlondBird: that's Tobi's, un  
AkumeKat: I can believe that  
DeathNote: Yea, and the fact that Tobi will smack you to death when you call him a Bad Boy or ask him on why he joined Akatsuki  
AkumeKat: Tobi is a good boy!  
BlondBird: I don't bother, un

**BlondBird has signed off**

AkumeKat: X)  
AkumeKat: hehe

**BlackandWhite has signed on**

DeathNote: -.-  
AkumeKat: Hi  
DeathNote: oh hey, Zetsu  
BlackandWhite: where is Tobi?  
AkumeKat: how many times have I said hi?  
BlackandWhite: there is a meeting taking place  
AkumeKat: dunno  
DeathNote: no idea  
DeathNote: to both questions

**BlackandWhite has signed off**

AkumeKat: no one wants to talk to us...

**:D has signed on**

:D: Hey, everyone! -  
AkumeKat: Hi! X3  
DeathNote: hey  
:D: I feel very accomplished today!  
AkumeKat: everyone is looking for you  
DeathNote: what happened?  
:D: hm? They are?  
:D: I was on an adventure!  
AkumeKat: Yeah but Deidara seems mad  
:D: really? Why?  
:D: Tobi must have done something wrong!  
DeathNote: I don't get it, either  
AkumeKat: ...I suggest you stay away from him  
:D: Tobi will go face the consequences!

**:D has signed off**

AkumeKat: and you'll lose your life while doing it.  
AkumeKat: -.-  
DeathNote: ...you're only warning him because it's entertaining  
DeathNote: right?  
AkumeKat: eh, he's cute  
AkumeKat: wouldn't want him to die, now ould we?  
AkumeKat: ...  
DeathNote: would YOU, you mean -.-  
AkumeKat: typos...  
DeathNote: there's a ton of typos  
AkumeKat: omg! I used the royal 'we' I feel like such a hypocrite. T-T  
DeathNote: ...-.-

**GreedPower has signed on**

AkumeKat: _in corner of doomethness  
_DeathNote: ...uh-oh...  
AkumeKat?  
GreedPower: where is Kisame?  
DeathNote: no idea  
AkumeKat: dunno  
GreedPower: he's missing the meeting  
GreedPower: and then Tobi came in late  
AkumeKat: at least he came  
DeathNote: yea  
GreedPower: they'll face the penalty whether they came or not if they are late

**GreedPower has signed off**

DeathNote: he's strict  
AkumeKat: I feel sorry for Tobi and I'm not even the pitying type  
DeathNote: I think I'm having second thoughts about going to the Hideout  
DeathNote: yup...  
AkumeKat: I'm not  
DeathNote: -.-  
AkumeKat: I still want to go!  
DeathNote: baka. we'll get ourselves killed  
DeathNote: it was hard enough to find their usernames  
AkumeKat: so?  
AkumeKat: I shall survive!  
DeathNote: in the end, I managed to get their contacts through a deal made by the Leader  
DeathNote: -.-  
DeathNote: you'll die  
AkumeKat: I'm starting to think that everything reminds me of a song  
AkumeKat: ...so?  
DeathNote: my song?  
DeathNote: iot's dangerous, baka  
AkumeKat: No.  
DeathNote: typos...  
AkumeKat: I know that  
AkumeKat: I still want to go  
DeathNote: eh. what about my song then?  
AkumeKat: typos shall die a slow and painful death!  
DeathNote: I shall agree.  
DeathNote: xD

**Spiketail has signed on**

AkumeKat: ...?  
DeathNote: hey  
Spiketail: did I miss anything?  
DeathNote: not really  
AkumeKat: as far as I can tell, no  
Spiketail: I can hear Leader barking at Tobi  
AkumeKat: except the leader is annoyed  
AkumeKat: yep  
DeathNote: yup  
DeathNote: you should be careful  
Spiketail: should I go?  
AkumeKat: can you survive the punishment?  
DeathNote: hmm...  
AkumeKat: answer that and you have your answer  
DeathNote: -.-'

**Spiketail has signed off**

DeathNote: your fault  
AkumeKat: _hums innocently  
_DeathNote: gee, he's going to be dead  
AkumeKat: ...  
DeathNote: just charging on ahead without thinking like that  
AkumeKat: hehe  
DeathNote: _sweatdrops_

**BlackandWhite has signed on**

AkumeKat: how'd the meeting go?  
BlackandWhite: Leader made the members late stay  
AkumeKat: okay...  
BlackandWhite: the meeting was nothing special. Just warnings and such  
DeathNote: eh. I feel bad for Kisame...and Tobi  
AkumeKat: must've been fun  
AkumeKat: eh...  
DeathNote: msut have been. -.-  
AkumeKat: ...  
AkumeKat: I hate typos. Hate them immensely  
BlackandWhite//check the plants//  
BlackandWhite: oh

**BlackandWhite has signed off**

AkumeKat: why does everyone leave?  
DeathNote: no idea. Maybe each their own reasons?  
AkumeKat: eh... maybe they don't like us  
DeathNote: eh. We ARE the ones who suddenly added them...

**Danna has signed on**

AkumeKat: X)

**BlondBird has signed on**

BlondBird: Oi! Danna, un!  
BlondBird: stupid typos  
AkumeKat: I agree with him  
BlondBird: typos are...going down  
Danna: ...  
AkumeKat: Let's blow 'em up!  
DeathNote: you serious  
DeathNote: it'll kill the monitor  
AkumeKat: Are you sure?  
BlondBird: yea. I'm geyting sock  
BlondBird: ...  
BlondBird: -.-  
AkumeKat: ...  
AkumeKat: _twitch  
_DeathNote: LOL  
Danna: what the hell was that?  
BlondBird: typos  
BlondBird: -.-;  
AkumeKat: ...

**Goldrush has signed on  
****Jashin has signed on**

AkumeKat: X3  
Jashin: shit. Tobi and Kisame won't be back alive  
AkumeKat: I still sya we should blow them up.  
AkumeKat: ...  
Goldrush: the meeting ensures money. I'm sure of it  
AkumeKat: _twitch twitch  
_Jashin: che. And I'm sure that ur the only one that actually listened to the meeting  
AkumeKat: I second that  
BlondBird: yea. I barely registered what he sid  
AkumeKat: ...  
BlondBird: okay. That's it  
AkumeKat: Can we blow them up now?  
Danna: Leader only implied that it would guarantee a few grands  
Danna: but he said, "if"  
BlondBird: you actually listen to that stuff, Danna, un?  
AkumeKat: _is trying to find explosive device  
_BlondBird: I'll give one mroe chance  
AkumeKat: ...  
BlondBird: okay, never mind  
BlondBird: it's time to get cracking  
DeathNote: -.-; you're causing trouble everywhere, Akume  
Goldrush: what's this about typos?  
AkumeKat: Oh yeah, mom took the explosives away. Damn it all.  
Jashin: if they use internet terms, m8b there won't be any typos  
BlondBird: I have it here  
AkumeKat: Yay!  
BlondBird: okay. On the count of 3  
AkumeKat: Internet terms are confusing  
AkumeKat: 1  
DeathNote: I'm not taking charges  
BlondBird: 2  
AkumeKat: 3  
Danna: ...  
AkumeKat: ...  
BlondBird: _pulls out little bird that explodes into something resembling a tiny firework  
_AkumeKat: ...  
Danna: you call that explosives? -.-  
Jashin: omfg! LOL  
AkumeKat: I don't...  
BlondBird: what's so funny -.-  
DeathNote: that's really expressive, Deidara  
AkumeKat: arg. I'm gonna go find where mom hid the explosives.  
Danna: XP  
BlondBird: -.- okay  
DeathNote: I thought she threw it out  
Goldrush: you're only wasting time and money on that stuff  
Jashin: that's only you  
Goldrush: what'd you say?  
AkumeKat: _looking through boxes_ fireworks, fireworks, fireworks, more fireworks  
Jashin: im sayin that ur the only one who cares about money  
Jashin: LOL  
AkumeKat: _stops for a moment_ I agree.  
Goldrush: and I'll be the only one to live a rich life  
AkumeKat: _back to boxes_ big fireworks, big fireworks, more big fireworks...  
Danna: I don't see why you would care about that every time you faces an event  
BlondBird: yea  
AkumeKat: Now where are those explosives?  
BlondBird: get a BIG one, 'kay?  
AkumeKat: ...  
Goldrush: I do because it's essential to live a fulfilled life  
AkumeKat: That's what you think. _gets another box to look through  
_DeathNote: eh. I'd care about money only when someone threatens to steal it  
Jashin: that's the only time  
Goldrush: money is important  
Danna: why are we arguing about this?  
AkumeKat: Since when do we have so many fireworks...?  
BlondBird: just get a big one -.-  
AkumeKat: ... I just realized something.  
Jashin: what  
Goldrush: ...  
DeathNote: hm?  
AkumeKat: My step sis is a pyro. -.-  
BlondBird: -.-...

**Jashin has signed off**

AkumeKat: I could have gotten something from her to begin with.  
Goldrush: what the  
BlondBird: then go get it  
AkumeKat: _leaves_

**Goldrush has signed off  
**_AkumeKat may not respond for he/she is on Be Right Back mode_

DeathNote: you serious...  
BlondBird: it's worth it  
DeathNote: psh. only you would think that  
BlondBird: you and Hidan has the same mind  
DeathNote: that's an insult  
BlondBird: is she back yet  
DeathNote: dunno

_AkumeKat is online_

AkumeKat: ...  
DeathNote: yea?  
AkumeKat: She wouldn't give me any.  
BlondBird: argh. Just take one out of the box  
BlondBird: it'll be easier  
AkumeKat: Doesn't want me to "burn the house down" that's her job. -.-  
BlondBird: that's a good job  
DeathNote: -.-  
BlondBird: it is. I used to do it all the time  
DeathNote: you had a house?  
AkumeKat: _gets biggest firework  
_BlondBird: -.- what do I look like?  
BlondBird: ooo, good!  
AkumeKat: do you really want me to answer that?  
DeathNote: LOL  
BlondBird: -.-  
BlondBird: yea  
AkumeKat: A girl.  
BlondBird: ...  
DeathNote: O.o...  
BlondBird: I'm getting my clay  
AkumeKat: I warned you. Kinda...

**BlondBird has signed off**

AkumeKat: hehe  
DeathNote: baka  
AkumeKat: _puts firework back

* * *

_

And that's the end of that. BTW if you didn't notice, I hate typos with a passion.

I fixed this up to a way I like it. You can reread it if you want, but most changes were just with the format. Yeah, I just HAD to put this at the bottom. X)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, people! Sorry for the very long delay. I have an excuse, but it would take a long while to type... I actually have quite a few excuses... Anyway, there is an addition to the people doing this. Her username in the chat room is YaoiFan. I hope you remember DeathNote from the first one! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Akatsuki and blah-de blah-de blah blah. -.-

* * *

**AkumeKat has signed on  
****DeathNote has signed on  
****BlondBird has signed on  
BlackandWhite has signed on  
YaoiFan has signed on**

AkumeKat: ...  
BlondBird: what the hell is yaoi?  
DeathNote: ...  
AkumeKat: I don't hink you want to know...  
BlackandWhite: dunno  
AkumeKat: think  
YaoiFan: or does he...

**Jashin has signed on**

AkumeKat: -.- damn typos  
AkumeKat: Hi Hidan  
Jashin: okay. That mother#!in' son of a #! is gettin on my last nerves!  
DeathNote: lousy...  
YaoiFan: Haha!

**Goldrush has signed on**

AkumeKat: ...right then...  
BlackandWhite: /the fight is still on?/  
BlackandWhite: seems like it  
AkumeKat: it is?  
AkumeKat: wow.  
YaoiFan: wow  
YaoiFan: lol  
BlondBird: who's the son of the...b?  
DeathNote: LOL  
AkumeKat: can I get the explosives?  
Jashin: where's my damn bible?!

**Goldrush has signed off**

YaoiFan: oh... I'm all f the explosives  
AkumeKat: someone blew it up  
YaoiFan: for  
DeathNote: looks like someone's guilty...  
Jashin: ARGH

**Jashin has signed off**

AkumeKat: byebye Hidan

**SnowyOwl has signed on**

AkumeKat: damn it all  
DeathNote: she just has sign in now, does she?...  
AkumeKat: not her again...  
AkumeKat: what now?  
BlackandWhite: who's that?  
DeathNote: someone...  
SnowyOwl: I can't find Kosei  
AkumeKat: and your point is...?  
BlackandWhite: /let's go check the plants.../  
SnowyOwl: she might have gotten out

**BlackandWhite has signed off**

AkumeKat: and this would be unusual how?  
SnowyOwl: ...  
YaoiFan: lol

**Spiketail has signed on**

SnowyOwl: She might not come back.

**BlondBird has signed off  
BlondBird has signed on**

AkumeKat: yeah. She will.

**BlackandWhite has signed on  
Danna has signed on**

AkumeKat: She's a bad hunter

**Mangekyou has signed on**

AkumeKat: so many people.

**GreedPower has signed on**

SnowyOwl: I'll find her myself.

**:D has signed on**

YaoiFan: Haha...I wonder if Itachi knows what yaoi is

**SnowyOwl has signed off**

Mangekyou: ...  
BlondBird: yea, what the hell is yaoi, Itachi?  
AkumeKat: don't tell them!  
Danna: hm?  
YaoiFan: Go to Google  
BlackandWhite: Leader?  
AkumeKat: It will murder their minds!  
YaoiFan: _evil laugh_  
GreedPower: do I look like I know what that is  
DeathNote: uhh...  
AkumeKat: ...don't tell them anyways!  
Mangekyou: ...  
AkumeKat: ...  
BlackandWhite: /maybe he does know what it is.../  
YaoiFan: they can look it up for themselves  
BlackandWhite: maybe...  
AkumeKat: maybe I shouldn't have put in the murder of the mind part...  
Danna: ...what's Google...?  
AkumeKat: damn it all.  
AkumeKat: Haha!  
AkumeKat: he doesn't know what Google is!  
BlondBird: _Gasp_ you don't know how to Google?!  
AkumeKat: omfg!  
Danna: what? -.-  
AkumeKat: rofl  
AkumeKat: man, that's rich.  
Mangekyou: Sasori, after all, lives in the ancient days of his past...  
BlondBird: that's so sad, Danna!  
AkumeKat: ...hehe  
Danna: ...  
BlackandWhite: you're angering him, Deidara  
BlondBird: ...oh  
DeathNote: LOL  
BlondBird: shut up  
DeathNote: dun wanna  
YaoiFan: _cough cough_ SasoDei _cough_  
BlondBird: what's that?  
Mangekyou: ...  
YaoiFan: :D  
AkumeKat: don't say that!  
BlackandWhite: If I remember correctly, people usually put two names together to make a whole name...  
AkumeKat: I'll hit you with something large and most likely heavy  
YaoiFan: someone look it up on Google. I wanna see their reaction  
BlondBird: and...?  
AkumeKat: you shut up too  
BlackandWhite: /let's leave it up to the others/  
BlackandWhite: aah  
AkumeKat: Don't let them look it up!

**BlackandWhite has signed off**

AkumeKat: TToTT

**Jashin has signed on  
Goldrush has signed on**

Spiketail: what's up, peoples  
YaoiFan: I was talking about Deidara or someone looking it up  
AkumeKat: _pouting_  
Jashin: you #!! Get me my bible dammit!  
AkumeKat: I already told you. Someone blew it up.  
Goldrush: who are you accusing, brat  
Jashin: right  
AkumeKat: Okay, done pouting.  
YaoiFan: _throws bible at Hidan_ happy now?  
Jashin: I'm accusing YOU, bastard  
Jashin: no  
Goldrush: why would I care about someone's useless junk  
YaoiFan: ah well. I tried  
Jashin: what did you say, #!!  
AkumeKat: ... don't even think about typing it, YaoiFan.  
Goldrush: I said that your "book" is junk, brat  
Jashin: okay, you're getting it

**Jashin has signed off**

YaoiFan: ...typing what...KakuHidan  
AkumeKat: ARG!  
AkumeKat: I told you not to!  
Goldrush: bring it on, bastard

**Goldrush has signed off**

Spiketail: peoples...?  
YaoiFan: ...finger slipped _looks innocent_  
DeathNote: and thus, another fight has begun  
AkumeKat: It's a good thing that they don't know what it means. -.-  
YaoiFan: they'll find out eventually  
Spiketail: I think that THEY were the cause of the suffocating hours of my penalty  
AkumeKat: ...damn it all.  
YaoiFan: and I can't wait _evil smirk_  
DeathNote: probably

**:D has signed off  
:D has signed on**

AkumeKat: I really should throw something at you.  
AkumeKat: hi Tobi  
YaoiFan: at me?  
AkumeKat: yes  
:D: guys!! The internet is having trouble!  
:D: it keeps kicking me out!!  
AkumeKat: ...  
YaoiFan: I'm not afraid of your shoe  
AkumeKat: Id doesn't like you.  
DeathNote: what happened to it?  
AkumeKat: It  
:D: it keeps

**:D has signed off**

AkumeKat: _twitch twitch_  
DeathNote: o.o  
AkumeKat: you don't have to be afraid of my shoe. I have many weapons.  
Spiketail: ugh...can't move for today...  
AkumeKat: ...

**GreedPower has signed off  
GreedPower has signed on**

YaoiFan: meh... Whatever… _throws away_  
GreedPower: Itachi, stop messing with the connection  
GreedPower: do you hear me?  
YaoiFan: that was Itachi?  
GreedPower: I will personally see to you if you keep it up  
Mangekyou: ...

**GreedPower has signed off**

AkumeKat: don't kill the homicidal maniac!

**:D has signed on**

AkumeKat: hi Tobi. Again  
YaoiFan: wow... Itachi doesn't talk much  
:D: the internet is kicking me out  
:D: Tobi is a good boy so Tobi will not blame the internet  
AkumeKat: you would think I would have been killed by now  
DeathNote: uh-huh...?  
AkumeKat: yeah.  
AkumeKat: Blame the government  
:D: Tobi is

**:D has signed off**

AkumeKat: there we go again  
DeathNote: ..._twitch_ Itachi...-.-  
YaoiFan: you blame everything on the internet

**Mangekyou has signed off**

YaoiFan: government  
AkumeKat: no. I blame everything on the government  
GreedPower: good

**GreedPower has signed off**

YaoiFan: I meant to type government -.-  
AkumeKat: but you didn't

**Danna has signed off  
Danna has signed on  
BlondBird has signed on  
Jashin has signed on  
Goldrush has signed on**

YaoiFan: no. I know, that's why I corrected it  
AkumeKat: wonder when they're going to find out what yaoi is...

**Spiketail has signed off**

Goldrush: what happened to the internet?  
YaoiFan: I don't know.. I'm waiting for it  
Jashin: that ass was playing with it  
AkumeKat: eh...  
Danna: you mean Itachi  
BlondBird: yah  
BlondBird: Leader got him  
YaoiFan: Haha  
AkumeKat: hehehe  
Goldrush: for once, I'm glad  
Jashin: yea. 4 once, I agree  
AkumeKat: wonder what they'll think when they do find out what it means  
Jashin: with you, at least  
DeathNote: consequences?  
YaoiFan: Wonder what Itachi's reaction would be to SasuIta  
Danna: that'll have to wait  
YaoiFan: Haha  
AkumeKat: damn.  
AkumeKat: don't start with that  
BlondBird: hm? I think I hear Leader giving him lectures down there  
YaoiFan: hey I don't even approve of that one just think his reaction would be funny

**Danna has signed off**

AkumeKat: lecture...  
AkumeKat: hehe

**BlondBird has signed off**

Goldrush: this would be interesting...

**Goldrush has signed off**

AkumeKat: lecture the homicidal maniac  
AkumeKat: hehehe  
YaoiFan: you know when you put it that way it sounds rather futile  
Jashin: yea. If that son of !! Start this once more #!in' time I'll rip him up with my bare hands

**Jashin has signed off**

AkumeKat: hehehe

**BlackandWhite has signed on  
:D has signed on**

YaoiFan: well killing Itachi'd get his emo brother to shut up  
AkumeKat: hi Zetsu! Hi Tobi!  
:D: the internet is working again!!  
YaoiFan: so go for it  
AkumeKat: no it wouldn't  
BlackandWhite: I heard that Itachi was messing with the connection  
AkumeKat: he would become more emo for not being the one to kill him  
YaoiFan: ok then kill his brother too  
:D: huh? Itachi-san?  
YaoiFan: why not  
:D: why? Itachi-san would never do that  
AkumeKat: why are you so intent on them dying?

**BlondBird has signed on**

AkumeKat: sure he wouldn't...  
BlondBird: OMFG!! That was TEH most hilarious thing I saw  
YaoiFan: cause… I dun know lol

**Danna has signed on**

AkumeKat: do I want to know?  
Danna: that was...  
BlondBird: HAHAHAHAHA!!  
AkumeKat: did you people look it up?!  
YaoiFan: Though it'd be more entertaining if they killed each other  
AkumeKat: I told you not to!!  
YaoiFan: I doubt it  
Danna: Leader is actually doing what I suggested  
AkumeKat: oh, okay  
BlondBird: Nice suggestion, Danna  
YaoiFan: if so... I have some questions as Deidara's sexuality -.-  
AkumeKat: lecture the homicidal maniac like he was a five year old that did something bad?  
AkumeKat: ...hehe  
YaoiFan: _snicker_ Itachi is a bad boy  
AkumeKat: Itachi is a bad boy!  
AkumeKat: rofl  
YaoiFan: lol  
AkumeKat: he is going to be so pissed if he sees that comment  
YaoiFan: oh what Deidara seeing my sexuality comment?  
AkumeKat: yeah and the homicidal maniac one I did  
YaoiFan: lol  
AkumeKat: wonder how many times I can get away with calling him that  
YaoiFan: lol... I wonder  
BlondBird: my sexuality...?  
AkumeKat: ...uh oh  
YaoiFan: well that depends on your reaction to yaoi  
Danna: ...?  
Danna: I'm starting to get what you're talking about now...

**Mangekyou has signed on  
GreedPower has signed on**

YaoiFan: and I was referring more to your orientation then gender  
BlondBird: why won't you tell us what yaoi is?!

**:D has signed off  
:D has signed on**

AkumeKat: because I don't like it so much...  
YaoiFan: cause I want you to look it up damn it!  
:D: Itachi-san! Did you really play with the connection?!  
Mangekyou: ...  
AkumeKat: I knew it!  
:D: Itachi-san!!  
AkumeKat: I knew yu were going to type that!  
:D: Leader is mad!  
AkumeKat: _twitch twitch_  
YaoiFan: not surprising  
AkumeKat: typos bad for computer  
AkumeKat: because me no like the typos  
YaoiFan: lol

**BlondBird has signed off  
Danna has signed off**

AkumeKat: and the typos will dying inside the computer...

**Danna signed on**

Danna: Dammit Itachi. Stop messing around with it  
AkumeKat: dying? Wow that ruined the drama.  
YaoiFan: _sigh_

**Jashin has signed on**

Jashin: what the hell...  
AkumeKat: wht what?  
Jashin: the connection is burning red...  
AkumeKat: wth  
YaoiFan: what the hell what?

**Goldrush has signed on  
GreedPower has signed off**

AkumeKat: how do you get a typo with wth?

**GreedPower has signed on**

AkumeKat: ...  
YaoiFan: lol  
GreedPower: Itachi. Stop it.  
DeathNote: o.o  
AkumeKat: Itachi is gonna be in trouble!  
AkumeKat: hehehe  
YaoiFan: oooh... Itachi's in trouble

**Mangekyou has signed off**

AkumeKat: never mind

**GreedPower has signed off**

AkumeKat: lecture him again!  
YaoiFan: Haha

**BlondBird has signed on  
BlackandWhite has signed on**

BlackandWhite: I thin I saw a blur of clothes rushing out the door just now...  
Danna: He really needs to stop messing around with the internet  
BlackandWhite: /it's pretty obvious that it was Itachi/  
YaoiFan: just clothes?  
AkumeKat: stop thinking about that! YaoiFan!  
YaoiFan: lol. Kidding, kidding  
BlondBird: he's running LOL  
YaoiFan: no. I like yaoi  
Danna: Leader caught up

**Danna has signed off**

AkumeKat: I don't completely blame him.  
YaoiFan: Haha  
BlondBird: jaa ne! I'm going to entertain myself

**BlondBird has signed off**

YaoiFan: give 'em hell!  
BlackandWhite: _Sigh_ let's go see

**BlackandWhite has signed off**

AkumeKat: and that most likely includes blowing something up.  
YaoiFan: probably  
AkumeKat: Damn it. I want to blow something up. T-T  
YaoiFan: err...art is a bang?  
AkumeKat: art is everlasting  
YaoiFan: lol  
AkumeKat: hehehe  
DeathNote: yah

**Danna has signed on**

YaoiFan: it is both!

**BlondBird has signed on**

AkumeKat: they are going to be so pissed at us  
BlondBird: OMFG LOLzzzzzzzzzz  
YaoiFan: why?  
Danna: that was the funniest thing I've ever seen...

**Jashin has signed on  
Goldrush has signed on**

AkumeKat: because we just typed their 'catch phrases'

**DragonFlower has signed on**

YaoiFan: somehow... I can't see you actually laughing Sasori  
Jashin: OMGF#!# GOOODDD!!  
AkumeKat: I feel left out  
Goldrush: even I have to agree...  
AkumeKat: tell us!  
YaoiFan: lol  
Jashin: I found a new respect for Leader right now  
BlondBird: he seriously pwns  
AkumeKat: ...I'm think bad thoughts right now...  
YaoiFan: awww... wish I could have seen it  
AkumeKat: _twitch twitch_  
Danna: Itachi's expression...  
BlondBird: OMFGzzzzzz LOL  
YaoiFan: tell me what happened and I'll tell you the definition of Yaoi  
AkumeKat: damn it all! Just fucking tell us before I find a way over there and rip your heads off one by one!  
YaoiFan: :D  
BlondBird: nyahahahahaha!!  
AkumeKat: and don't fucking tell them what yaoi is!  
Goldrush: that was priceless  
AkumeKat: damn it! I'm pissed off!  
AkumeKat: better idea...  
AkumeKat: dismemberment  
AkumeKat: heh heh heh  
Jashin: I'm going to see if there is more entertainment  
YaoiFan: ...riiiight -.-

**Jashin has signed off  
:D has signed off**

Goldrush: we should've recorded that  
AkumeKat: fine then.  
AkumeKat: go and ignore me  
BlondBird: now that you mention it...  
Danna: blackmail?  
YaoiFan: I don't think they're going to tell us  
AkumeKat: when I die, I'll know who to haunt first  
YaoiFan: lol  
BlondBird: hehe  
Danna: that's good material fir it  
AkumeKat: fir? Isn't that some kind of tree?  
Goldrush: it's worth quite a lot of money  
Danna: for. my bad  
AkumeKat: when did we start talking about trees?  
BlondBird: stupid typos...  
AkumeKat: do you people have a tree fetish?  
YaoiFan: _sigh_  
Danna: money...?  
Goldrush: fans.  
YaoiFan: Zetsu might  
BlondBird: ...?  
AkumeKat: money is made of paper which is made from trees  
YaoiFan: lol  
AkumeKat: you people DO have a tree fetish, don't you?  
Goldrush: fangirls from worldwide will KILL to see this  
YaoiFan: lol  
Danna: aah...  
AkumeKat: not the fangirls!!  
BlondBird: Leader has fans?  
AkumeKat: ahh!  
YaoiFan: lol  
AkumeKat: course he does  
DragonFlower: Pein? He has fans?  
YaoiFan: lots  
AkumeKat: why not?  
BlondBird: you're actually online, Konan  
AkumeKat: I think that you spelled his name wrong. Or maybe I'm just being weird again… _shrugs_  
YaoiFan: hehe... _cough_ piercings are hot _cough_  
AkumeKat: Konan...  
DragonFlower: hm?  
AkumeKat: nothing…  
YaoiFan: did I just say that out loud?  
BlondBird: who cares about his name anyway  
AkumeKat: he does  
BlondBird: oh really  
YaoiFan: -.-  
Danna: another lecture has begun  
AkumeKat: and you are going to get it if he finds out you said that  
Danna: I'll go see

**Danna has signed off**

BlondBird: eh, really? Let me see

**BlondBird has signed off  
DragonFlower has signed off  
:D has signed on**

AkumeKat: I'm going to tell leader he said that just to be evil  
YaoiFan: go for it  
:D: Leader-sama! Itachi-san wasn't playing with the internet!!

**:D has signed off**

AkumeKat: where can I find a good map..?  
DeathNote: figures...

**Goldrush has signed off  
Jashin has signed on**

YaoiFan: it'll take you way too long to find it Akume

_AkumeKat may not respond for he/she is on Be Right Back mode_

Jashin: that was #!in' priceless

**Jashin has signed off**_  
AkumeKat is online_

YaoiFan: Akume's determined to find their hideout isn't she?  
AkumeKat: internet skills pay off once again  
DeathNote: yea...  
DeathNote: wonder what will come out of it

**AkumeKat has signed off**

YaoiFan: Death?

**Danna has signed on  
BlackandWhite has signed on**

YaoiFan: lol  
Danna: Zetsu, pass me the camera  
BlackandWhite: there  
Danna: how do you even tell what to press...?

**BlondBird has signed on**

BlondBird: good idea, Danna!  
YaoiFan: you don't know how to work a camera?

**GreedPower has signed on**

BlondBird: we should take it downstairs  
BlondBird: oops  
GreedPower: who let a girl in the hideout?

**GreedPower has signed off**

YaoiFan: _sigh_ Akume's gonna die  
Danna: wait, how do you record...?  
BlondBird: O.O...  
BlondBird: are you ill, Danna...?  
YaoiFan: try the record button -.-  
Danna: no. do I look like it to you? -.-  
BlondBird: give me the camera  
Danna: fine  
BlondBird: okay, you press this red button  
Danna: oh.  
YaoiFan: -.-  
Danna: too crowded with different buttons  
BlondBird: right  
Danna: let's go

**Danna has signed off  
BlondBird has signed off**

YaoiFan: He can build the most complex puppet you could imagine and yet he can't find the record button on a camera

**Goldrush has signed on**

DeathNote: he lives in the old centuries after all. :D  
Goldrush: where's the camera?  
:D: Deidara-sempai and Sasori-sempai took it downstairs!  
YaoiFan: no, he's lived in the old centuries

**Jashin has signed on**

:D: Tobi doesn't know what they're going to do with the camera!  
YaoiFan: it's about time he caught up with technology  
Jashin: don't even ask how I figured out Hidan's password  
DeathNote: yea  
Goldrush: ?  
Goldrush: what are you doing, bastard  
Jashin: I'm no bastard!  
Goldrush: who're you  
Jashin: Someone. X3  
YaoiFan: it was nice knowing you, Akume

**Jashin has signed off**

Goldrush: ...  
YaoiFan: brb  
:D: _Gasp_ Hidan-san!! Why did you speak using third person?!  
Goldrush: shut up, idiot

**Goldrush has signed off**_  
YaoiFan may not respond cause his/her status is set to away_

:D: ...?  
:D: Tobi doesn't get what's happening!!

**Jashin has signed on**

Jashin: ok. Who in the 7th HELL!!in hacked into this sh!tty comp?!

**Mangekyou has signed on**

Mangekyou: Haha. Now I'm on Itachi's comp. Running around an evil organizations base is so very tiring  
DeathNote: ...

**Goldrush has signed on**

Jashin: was that you?!  
Goldrush: waht  
Goldrush: what  
Mangekyou: heh  
Jashin: you hacked into my comp!  
Goldrush: you're accusing the wrong person, bastard

**Mangekyou has signed off**

Jashin: who else can I accuse of?  
Goldrush: yourself  
Jashin: WHAT!  
Goldrush: for leaving the computer open  
Jashin: I closed it!  
Goldrush: and your "password"  
Jashin: I #!in have had it!

**Jashin has signed off**_  
YaoiFan is online_**  
Goldrush has signed off  
Danna has signed on**

YaoiFan: what'd I miss?  
Danna: Oh, this is so very fun.

**BlondBird has signed on**

BlondBird: Oi, Danna!  
Danna: ...  
BlondBird: eh?

**Danna has signed off**

DeathNote: -.-

**Danna has signed on**

YaoiFan: Akume again I'm guessing  
Danna: what...?  
BlondBird: that's what I should be saying instead!  
YaoiFan: someone hacked into your comp  
Danna: hacked into my computer?  
Danna: what do you mean...?  
YaoiFan: yup  
BlondBird: O.O  
BlondBird: check your computer, Danna!  
Danna: I am  
YaoiFan: man you guys must have super easy passwords

**BlackandWhite has signed on**

BlackandWhite: You people aren't very creative and Sasori… what's up with your password?  
Danna: Deidara created the account for me...who knows WHAT he picked...  
BlackandWhite: bakas  
BlondBird: uh...

**BlackandWhite has signed off**

Danna: that's the hacker, I suppose  
YaoiFan: -.- then how do you sign in without knowing your password  
BlondBird: I sign in for him  
BlondBird: hehe  
Danna: I'm considering on changing it  
YaoiFan: so what's his password? Puppet Master? -.-  
BlondBird: ehehe...  
YaoiFan: that'd be wise  
Danna: _raises an eyebrow_ I wasn't thinking of that  
BlondBird: right

**Spiketail has signed on**

Danna: since there's a hacker loose, I suppose I might have to resort to changing it every once in awhile  
Spiketail: yep. Not creative at all.  
DeathNote: :d

**Spiketail has signed off**

DeathNote: :D  
YaoiFan: yeah... Make it something random with letters and numbers o it's difficult to figure out  
YaoiFan: so  
BlondBird: m-hm  
Danna: what is the old password? I'm changing it  
BlondBird: _Private Message to Danna_ ArtisaBANG!  
YaoiFan: I'm pretty sure I could guess  
Danna: _Private Message to BlondBird_ ...typical...  
BlondBird: well, what else?  
Danna: I changed it

**AkumeKat has signed on**

AkumeKat: X3  
YaoiFan: did you have fun Akume?  
AkumeKat: very much so  
YaoiFan: how are you even still alive?  
AkumeKat: I'm a fast runner

**DragonFlower has signed on**

YaoiFan: -.-

**GreedPower has signed on**

DragonFlower: Pein, that was unreasonable  
GreedPower: it was reasonable enough in that situation  
YaoiFan: oh... What was unreasonable? _Wants to know_  
AkumeKat: I just remembered who you are, DragonFlower!  
DragonFlower: hm?  
AkumeKat: X3  
DragonFlower: Itachi was toying with the internet connection, but that doesn't give you the rights to use "that"  
AkumeKat: You people need to seriously work on your passwords… X) _ignored_  
GreedPower: I asked him to stop, and he didn't listen to me  
GreedPower: that was the only way out  
YaoiFan: ...?? Kuso... I'm not going to get any answers am I  
AkumeKat: eh, I gave up on getting answers from them  
DragonFlower: you should really stop abusing your powers  
YaoiFan: DX  
AkumeKat: hehehe  
GreedPower: I was not abusing my powers. As a Leader of this organization, I expect adult behavior, and not childish plays  
YaoiFan: I WILL include you in my yaoi, Pein  
YaoiFan: DX  
GreedPower: I was merely changing their attitude  
AkumeKat: _private message to YaoiFan_ did you know that there is good blackmail material on their comps?  
DragonFlower: then you should do it in a way that doesn't include violence  
GreedPower: that was not violence

**Jashin has signed on**

DragonFlower: then what was that?  
YaoiFan: _private message to AkumeKat_ any yaoi?  
Jashin: what you guys talking about  
GreedPower: none of your business  
YaoiFan: Okay that's it! Get ready cause here comes yaoi with Pein  
AkumeKat: _private message to YaoiFan_ Nah, they don't even know what yaoi is. I checked their comps history. At least the ones that I hacked  
DragonFlower: Pein, what kind of behavior was that?  
YaoiFan: now.. who would be suitable... Hmmmmmm... _thinks_  
Jashin: eh, okay

**GreedPower has signed off  
DragonFlower has signed off**

Jashin: ...that was weird...  
YaoiFan: _private message to AkumeKat_ Damn

**Goldrush has signed on**

AkumeKat: did you people ever find the hacker?  
AkumeKat: _completely innocent_  
YaoiFan: a little too innocent -.-  
Jashin: we agreed on some terms that Kakuzu wasn't the hacker  
AkumeKat: hm? What was that YaoiFan? _menace_  
Goldrush: apparently, he still believes that I may be acting

**Danna has signed on  
BlondBird has signed on**

BlondBird: Itachi's in the hospital  
Danna: he was just unconscious  
Jashin: who's the hacker around here?  
AkumeKat: I dunno...  
YaoiFan: Hahaha...oh. Is he drugged with morphine? Cause that would be highly amusing  
AkumeKat: right then... byebye.

**AkumeKat has signed off**

Danna: it would, but Konan forbade me to  
YaoiFan: Do it anyway  
BlondBird: she'll kill him  
Jashin: we haven't seen her in action for several years

**AkumeKat has signed on**

AkumeKat: I just visited Itachi. He's not a happy camper! :D  
Danna: he's unconscious  
AkumeKat: That's what you think...  
YaoiFan: Aww... I want him to be drugged  
Danna: so how do you whether he's happy or not?  
Danna: know  
AkumeKat: 'cause I'm smart like that.  
AkumeKat: _private message to YaoiFan_ I'm also smart in the ways of hacking. X)  
YaoiFan: _private message to AkumeKat_ you're gonna get yourself killed  
AkumeKat: _private message to YaoiFan_ that's what you think...  
YaoiFan: _private message to AkumeKat_ riiiight -.- ...but oh… while you're there...Drug Itachi with morphine

**AkumeKat has signed off  
AkumeKat has signed on**

AkumeKat: _private message to YaoiFan_ I switched Itachi's meds with sake. X)  
YaoiFan: _private message to AkumeKat_ Just as good lol  
AkumeKat: hehehe  
AkumeKat: bye peoples!  
YaoiFan: see ya  
DeathNote: Jaa ne

* * *

And that's the end of this one. It is not easy to edit these things... I'm sure the next one will be even harder to put together. Oh man... I better start now... _sigh_


End file.
